In recent years the rise of petroleum and other fossil fuel energy costs has led to a resurgence of interest in burning wood as a primary source of heat for residential use. However, progress remains to be made in the area of prefabricated fireplaces for installation in homes. Specifically, with prior prefabricated fireplaces the combustible materials such as wood and drywall commonly used in home construction could not be brought into direct contact with the fireplace, particularly around the face of the fireplace. Prior zero clearance designs require excessive house air to perform this cooling function.